Fading
by llIxL0VExYOU x3ll
Summary: Sango and Miroku are happily married with four children. Their children are named Minoru, Toshiro, Sumiko, and Shina. As time goes by, conflicts starts to cause problems between this once so called happy family. Read to find out the rest! Hope you enjoy!
1. Happy Moment

Happy Moment

Chapter 1:

"Mommy! Where are you?" cried out an eleven year old Sumiko. "Mommy? Mommy!"

"I'm right here sweetheart, I'm sorry for worrying you so much." said Sango.

Sango was woken up to such a beautiful morning. The temperature was just right and the calming wind made it so relaxing. It took the fresh air, to make it just right. A moment of peacefulness had brightened up Sango's mood.

"Mommy, where were you exactly?" questioned Sumiko.

"I just went to gather more wood, Sumi-chan." Sango smiled down at her daughter.

Sumiko reminded her so much of herself, yet so different. What made Sango smile, of how Sumiko was such an innocent little girl. So full of curiosity and a great amount of imagination. Some traits Sango noticed about Sumiko, was her eyes. They were so much like Miroku's. They were such a beautiful dark blue. What made Sango happier was the fact; Sumiko had the same hair color as her. Sumiko also reminded Sango of someone else, Kohaku. The thought made her so happy.

Sumiko had been curiously watching her mother. The looks on her face, Sumi knew she was thinking. About what exactly?

"Mommy, what are you thinking of?" Sumiko asked.

"Don't worry about it honey, it's nothing at all." Sango reassured her daughter.

"Alright, mommy." Sumiko said upset. "Do you want me to help you with anything?"

"That would be wonderful! Can you wake up your father and your brothers?" Sango questioned.

"Of course! I will be right back! Be careful okay?" Sumiko shouted as she ran to get her father and brothers.

Sango couldn't help but laugh at her daughter's childish innocence. She had promised herself, to always be there for her kids.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" screamed a four year old Shina.

"What's the matter, Shina-chan?" Sango asked while picking Shina up. "Was it a bad dream?"

Shina nodded with tears running down her cute little chubby face. Sango was so proud to have two beautiful little girls. Unlike Sumiko, Shina was more shy and quiet. Shina was never the type who opened up towards others easily. Shina was such a cute little girl with black hair and brown eyes. Sango couldn't help, but adore her daughter's black hair. She could do any style with it. Sango also felt special having her youngest daughter as a mommy's girl.

Shina also started to notice her mother was thinking about something. She wondered what exactly and she wanted to know.

"Momma, what are you thinking about?" Shina asked with full of excitement.

"Nothing you need to be worried about, Shi-chan." Sango said as she braided Shina's hair back.

Shina loved it when her mother braided her hair back and added pretty flowers too.

"Okay momma, just tell me if I can do anything to help. I love you momma!" Shina said while giggling.

"I love you too, Shina-chan." Sango said and embraced Shina into a hug.

Sango couldn't wish for anything better then her family. She had such a wonderful husband, who she loved dearly. She had two wonderful boys and two beautiful little girls. She had her companion Kirara and also her friends. She just had a wonderful life. Plus, Kohaku was saved during the last battle with Naraku. What could go wrong?


	2. Regretful Decision

Regretful Decision

Chapter 2:

Sumiko ran happily to her older brother Minoru's room. He wasn't exactly the nicest person, but he was a big softy under his tough guy act. Sango had told her, how his personality was so much like her father's. Minoru was the biggest pervert Sumiko had ever met other then her father. It was funny how he would ask girls his father's famous quote "Will you bear my child?" and get slapped for asking such a question.

Sumiko finally reached Minoru's room and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him. He was drooling with a stupid grin on his face. She didn't exactly want to know what he was dreaming about. The thought of that just grossed her out completely. She came up with an idea. She tiptoed quietly to her sleeping older brother. With that said…

"Minoru wake up! There are some girl's waiting for you!" Sumiko shouted in to Minoru's ear.

With that said, Minoru's opened his eyes instantly. He seemed to be in heaven with the look in his eyes. Minoru looked directly at Sumiko. "Are you being for real, this time?"

"Nah, I only said that so you would wake up. Mommy is making breakfast for us. Plus what kind of girl would want YOU!" Sumiko said with an evil smirk placed on her face.

"You woke me up for nothing? You are in so much trouble, squirt!" Minoru yelled angrily, while chasing Sumiko down the hall.

"I was only kidding, goodness!" Sumiko screamed back at Minoru. She then decided to turn left, where her brother Toshiro's room was at. She ran into his room so quickly, while Minoru passed by. Sumiko sometimes wondered why Minoru couldn't be like Toshiro. Toshiro was more kind and calmer then his twin brother. Toshiro reminded Sumiko of her mother so much.

"Toshiro, wake up sleepy head." Sumiko quietly said while shaking her half awake brother.

"Sumi, why are you waking me up so early?" Toshiro said and started to get up. "I mean it's still pretty early in the morning, don't you know?"

"Mommy is making breakfast and told me to wake you guys up." Sumiko piped loudly. "I still have to go wake up papa."

"Alright then, just come and eat after you wake up dad...okay?" Toshiro told Sumiko and walked to help his mother with breakfast that morning.

"Okay, Onii-chan!" Sumiko screamed to Toshiro. She then went to wake up her father.

Sumiko started to hum a song while walking to her parent's bedroom. When she was about to walk right in, she could hear voices. It sounded like her father…and a woman? She quietly listen to what they were saying.

Inside The Bedroom:

"Miroku I can't do this any longer. I just can't stand living like this!" Koharu yelled at Miroku with tear's pouring down her face. "I think it's time you told your family about us."

"Koharu you know I can't! I mean I have a wife and children to take care of. Those kid's need me and so does Sango." Miroku told Koharu calmly and embraced her into a hug.

"That's not exactly what I remember! I mean if you "care" so much about your family, then why are you having an affair with me?" Koharu screamed while pushing Miroku away.

"Koharu, right now is not the best time. I'll tell them when the time is right. Okay? I love you so much. Please forgive me?" Miroku said as he kissed Koharu passionately.

"Alright Miroku, promise you'll tell them soon?" Koharu asked while stroking Miroku's hair.

"I promise with all my heart, I love you." Miroku whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Miroku." Koharu told Miroku and kissed his forehead.

"I think it's best if you left, I don't want us to get caught. I'll meet you later tonight at our usual meeting place. Okay?" Miroku quietly said.

"Oh alright, I better get going anyways. I don't want Taro to worry about me." Koharu said.

"See you later at our usual meeting place." Miroku whispered to Koharu and gave her a final kiss.

"Goodbye for now!" Koharu yelled out to Miroku and went on her way.

Just when Miroku was about to walk out of the room, he saw a small little figure, it was Sumiko. Sumiko had tears running down her face. By the look on her face, Miroku knew she heard everything.

"Sumiko…how long have you been there?" Miroku asked her while coming closer to her.

"Just enough to hear everything, how could you papa!" Sumiko screamed at her father and cried even harder. She just couldn't believe it. Why was her father doing this? Wasn't he happy with her mom? All these questions kept popping into Sumiko's head. "Don't you love us papa?"

"Of course I love you all, how could I not?" Miroku said and tried to calm Sumiko down.

"Liar! Liar! Liar! You are nothing but a liar! If you loved us so much, then why are you cheating on mommy?" Sumiko cried out. At that moment, she wanted to just disappear.

"Sumiko, you are too young to understand any of this." Miroku calmly said to her.

"Just leave me alone! I hate you papa! I hate you!" Sumiko yelled and ran out of the house. She didn't care where she went, as long as she was away from the house.

"Kiruya! Come on!" Sumiko called for her feline companion. Kiruya was none of then, Kirara's daughter.

Sumiko, please come back!" Miroku yelled after his daughter.

"Kiruya come on faster!" Sumiko ran as fast as she could with Kiruya on her trail. Just then Kiruya transformed into her huge form. By the way her mistress looked; Kiruya knew something bad was up.

Miroku watched as his daughter fly away on Kiruya. She was so much like Sango and himself.

"SUMIKO! SUMIKO! COME BACK!" Miroku yelled as loud as he could. He knew it was no use. Mirokucouldn't believe that his daughter found out his secret. He felt so terrible and had this terrible pain of guilt his heart.

Sango herself couldn't believe what she had heard. After Shina was born, Miroku had promised not to cheat on her again. Sango tried not to cry, but the pain hurt so much. All she could feel was hurt and anger building up.

"Miroku how could you do this to me? Doesn't this family mean anything to you?" Sango whispered to herself and walked back to her house.


End file.
